


Clean Pair

by Felinis



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: Estelle needs a change of clothes





	Clean Pair

**Author's Note:**

> it's an import from tumblr...

Estelle didn’t want to say anything. She really didn’t! It was not only embarrassing but it was also gross. Yuri hadn’t said anything about it but he had to feel at least a little grimy and gross.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down for lunch on the road to Aspio with Karol. She should have packed a change of clothes.

“Hey, Estelle what’s wrong?” Karol asked quirking a brow.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Estelle said waving her hands accidentally dropping her sandwich on the ground.

Karol gave a small hum and helped her try to reassemble her food. “I was wondering, is there a reason you guys have almost nothing packed as far as self-maintenance? I was looking, and you guy basically have cooking supplies and gald. Do you have any spare clothes or first aid kits? Or what?”

So Estelle had to confess that when she set out to find Flynn she hadn’t thought to do something like pack a supply bag or wear clothes that wouldn’t immediately look grubby after a little dungeon crawling just on the principal of being white… She’d had to learn how to clean out monster blood out of her clothing from Yuri and that had been absolutely unpleasant because it’s far more vicious than humans. But more importantly, she was worried specifically about her underwear.

She felt so silly for focusing on it but even when Yuri had said to just wash it in the stream when she took a bath at one point when they stopped it didn’t change the fact they weren’t really clean. They were still gross. They still smelled. And it bothered her! It really bothered her.

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Huh?”

Karol reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of clothes very similar to what he had on. “A good adventurer always carries a few spares in case there’s trouble. I know you’re a girl and all but my boxers should fit and you can wash the rest of your stuff in the river. I should have some detergent somewhere in here…”

Estelle’s eyes went a little wide “I- that’s very nice of you but… I…” Karol already set the boxers down next to her. “I- I just couldn’t!”

Karol gave a small nod. “Right, of course, you’re a noble. You’ve probably never done the laundry.” Well, that was beside the point! “It’s fine I worked at a laundromat for one of my guild jobs a long time ago.”

How was supposed to explain this? How was she supposed to explain that she was currently in black lace panties because that was the first thing she grabbed that morning and they’re very comfortable and that Estelle wants absolutely no one to see them…

“A girl’s delicates are a very sensitive topic! I’ll just wait till we get to Aspio to take them to a wash and get some new clothes then.”

“Alright. You’re still welcome to the boxers.”

In the end, she did wear the boxers and they were incredibly airy.


End file.
